Satané rêves
by Titimaya
Summary: Un mauvais rêve... Quand la réalité vous saute à la gorge. Femslash a venir sûrement par la suite.
1. Mauvaise journée

**Coucou première fiction sur du Rizzles. Ça trotté dans ma tête depuis un moment alors je me suis lancé.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_**" - hey ... Ça fait plaisir de te revoir, je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais à la réunion des anciens élèves."**_

_**" - salut... Comme tu peux le voir je suis là, sinon quoi de beau dans ta vie."**_

_**" - Beh, je me suis mariée après le lycée avec Joe,nous avons eu un petit garçon. Et toi ? "**_

_**"- oh milles excuses, je te présente ma femme le docteur Maura Isles-Rizzoli."**_

_**"- enchantée..."**_

_**" - un problème ?" Reprend Jane.**_

_**" - non, non , je repensais juste aux rumeurs qui avaient circulé dans le lycée sur toi à l'époque."**_

_**" - et oui elles étaient fondés, mais je ne sais pas qui les a lancés sachant que je ne me suis jamais affichée au lycée. Mais comme tu le vois aujourd'hui, j'ai trente ans, je suis mariée, nous avons deux enfants, une maison, un chien. Nous sommes heureuses et je ne demande rien de plus. "**_

_**" - heu...je comprend, ha il y a Marrisol, je vous laisse à plus tard."**_

_**" - Ouai à plus tard"**_

_**" - heu chérie , tu m'expliques ce qu'il vient de se passer et qui est cette femme"**_

_**" - Ouai, c'est un peu long a expliquer vient on va s'assoir. Donc voilà comme tu le sais..."**_

**DRING DRING DRING**

- Arrr, putain de réveil !

- Mmm, tout vas bien chérie.

- Ouai ça va, ´fin ça ira mieux après la douche.

- viens par là toi.

Elle m'attrape par le cou, dépose ses lèvres douces sur les miennes, m'envoie des frissons dans tout le corps. Je me sépare a regret.

- hum,tu sais comment me calmer, tu sais que je t'aime toi.

- heu.. Il parait.c'est encore cette affaire qui te mets dans tout ces états.

- non à vrai dire, c'est la réunion des anciens élèves qui me stress un peu.

- je suis là t'as pas a stressé.

- c'est bien ça le problème.

- que.. Quoi je suis le problème, c'est la meilleure, je vais m'occuper des enfants et ne t'avise pas de m'adresser la parole ou même de me toucher. Ce soir et les autres a venir c'est canapé pour toi, c'est bien compris !

- mais chérie le prend pas comme ça, c'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire.

- grrrr , je veux pas t'entendre.

Elle quitte la chambre avec une telle fureur .

- putain de jour de merde qui commence vraiment mal .

**VRR VRRR**

- Rizzoli... Ok, j'arrive.

_Je me précipite à la douche, en cinq minutes je suis lavée et séché aujourd´hui pas de maquillage, pas de cheveux bien coiffée, je laisse mes boucles sécher à l'air libre. Je file au dressing où normalement mes affaires m'attendent, mais pour la première fois en cinq ans, je ne trouve rien. Elle est vraiment en pétard contre moi. Étant une mordue de la mode, depuis que nous avons commencé a se fréquenter, elle choisit tous les jours ma tenue, histoire de ne pas entacher sa réputation, d'accro au shopping. Je suis toujours habillée comme une vrai lady, avec des vêtements griffés, elle m'autorise seulement a ne pas mettre des chaussures à talon, histoire de ne pas me casser une jambe en pourchassant un suspect. Bref aujourd'hui ça sera à l'ancienne, un débardeur blanc, chemise bordeaux, et pantalon tailleur. Seuls mes sous vêtements restent sexy, j'avoue bien aimer l'effet dentelle sur ma peau. Trêve de bavardages, je passe mon holster à la ceinture et je file dans la cuisine. Bien évidemment ma femme se tient là et donne à manger aux jumeaux, je ne vois pas mon café, tampis, j'en prendrais un en route. J'embrasse mes enfants et m'approche de ma femme, qui me tourne royalement le dos. Je suis triste mais je n'ai pas le temps._

- On a un mort, tu nous rejoints où j'appel Pike.

- j'ai eu l'appel, je finis avec les jumeaux et j'arrive.

- heu.. Ok

_C'est la première fois depuis longtemps que je pars seule au boulot. En sortant de la maison je vois ma mère qui s'apprête à prendre le relais au près de ma femme._

- salut ´ma.

- bonjour Janie, Maura n'est pas avec toi.

- heu.. On c'est un peu.. Bref occupe toi de mes petits que maur ´ doit me rejoindre sur une scène de crime.

- très bien, mais je te préviens Jane clémentine Rizzoli-Isles,tu as plutôt intérêt à me dire ce que tu as fais pour que ta femme t'en veuilles au point de te laisser sortir comme ça.

- arrr.. J'ai pas le temps.

_Je pars vite de la maison,ne voulant pas non plus subir les foudres de ma mère de bon matin. La journée ne pouvait pas être aussi merdique ._

[...]

- salut les gars qu'est ce que nous avons?

- Oula toi tu t'es disputé avec ta femme.

- qu'est ce que ça peux te foutres Frost.

- oh je sens juste que la journée va être tendu, ta femme?

- elle devrait pas tarder, elle finissait de préparer les jumeaux. Donc qu'est ce qu'on a?

- homme blanc, la trentaine, divorcé au vue de la trace de l'alliance qui porte a son doigt.

- c'est tout?

- non je viens de trouver son portefeuille dans le container. Heu Jane tout vas bien a la maison.

- arrr. Oui ça va est ce qu'on pourrait s'occuper de cette affaire et non des États d'âmes de ma femme.

- ouch...

- quoi?

_Korsak et Frost me regardent avec un air de " tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure" et je comprends que ma femme se tient juste derrière moi. Je me retourne et vois Maura avec une expression sur le visage qui me fais froid dans le dos._

- heu.. maur ´...

- Jane tais toi !

- mais je..

- on est au travail on verra plus tard.

_Je me retourne et fais face a mes coéquipiers qui me soutiennent du regard. Ils savent que ma femme va être dure en affaire et que je vais en prendre pour mon grade. Alors que ma femme se penche sur le corps dont je ne me suis pas approché plus que ça, elle fait une tête bizarre en reconnaissant sûrement la victime,Korsak reprend._

- il s'agit de William Conti, né le ...

- 18 mars 1982 à Boston, vivant sur la cinquième à New york. Divorcé il y a deux ans, père d'une petite fille noamie. Oh mon dieu... Lâche Jane dans un soupir.

_Je porte ma main a ma bouche en me rendant compte qu'il s'agit là de mon meilleur ami que je devais accueillir chez moi ce soir en vue de la réunion des anciens élèves qui doit se dérouler dans deux jours. Je ne supporte plus la vue et m'excuse au près de mes collègues en quittant la scène de crime._

-Maura peux tu nous expliquer s'il te plaît ce qu'il vient de se passer?

- William devait arriver ce soir chez nous pour assister à la réunion des anciens élèves .. C'est.. C'était le meilleur amie de Jane.

- ok je comprend mieux sa réaction. Frost appel Frankie, je pense qu'on aura besoin de lui, Jane n'est pas en état.

- ça marche.

Il se lève et quitte la scène afin de passer le coup de fil à l'autre Rizzoli.

- Maura, je peux savoir si tout va bien avec Jane?

- on c'est un peu disputé ce matin à cause justement de sa réunion prévu vendredi.

- je m'en suis douté quand j'ai vu comment était habillé Jane, un instant et j'ai revu ma coéquipière d'il y'a cinq ans.

- oui, je crois que pour le travail , je n'aurais pas du la laisser s'habiller de la sorte. Tout le monde va le remarquer. Mais je lui en veux, donc ma décision reste inchangée.

- canapé?

- certes capitaine Korsak je pense que vous pouvez faire rapatrier le corps à la morgue.

- oh Maura, on a dépassé ce stade depuis que tu as épousée Jane.

- Vince, s'il te plaît.

- très bien, mais sache juste une chose, je crois que Jane aura besoin de toi.

- écoutes pour l'affaire je pense que je vais m'adresser a toi ou a Barry, je lui en veux vraiment et bien que son meilleur ami soit sur bientôt sur ma table , je ne dérogerais pas à mes principes.

- très bien docteur Isles.

- c'est Isles-Rizzoli, capitane Korsak.

Vince quitte la scène de crime en sachant pertinemment que Maura ne lâchera pas l'affaire de leur dispute comme ça, mais il sait aussi qu'elle sera très professionnelle.

[...]

- alors Maur ´ quels sont les causes de la mort?

- je ne peux pas encore vous répondre lieutenant Rizzoli, les résultats des analyses ne sont pas encore arrivés.

- lieutenant Rizzoli ! Vraiment. On est mariée depuis cinq ans et tu me vouvoies, tu m'appelles lieutenant, non mais a quoi tu joues,c'est quoi ton problème.

- mon problème ou plutôt le tiens, j'ai cru comprendre ce matin qu'il s'agissait de moi.. Le problème je veux dire.

- putain Maura !

- langage Jane.

- arrr.. Mais c'est quoi cette journée de merde à la fin !

- langage Jane.

- arrête tout de suite. Tu m'en veux ok, mais je te demande une chose et une seule. Fais ton travail correctement parce que sur ta table il y a mon meilleur ami.

- comme si je bâclais mon travail en temps normal.

- je préfère encore tes élucubrations scientifiques à ton comportement aujourd'hui .

- mes élucubrations scientifiques ?

- tu m'énerves montes nous les résultats quand tu les aura Docteur Isles !

- très bien lieutenant Rizzoli.

[...]

_Je n'en peux plus de cette journée. Je viens d'aller voir Cavanaugh, pour lui expliquer que j'étais trop impliqué pour le moment, mais qu'il pouvait compter sur moi pour mener l'enquête. Il me laisse deux jours jusqu'à ma réunion où je devrais sûrement interroger mais anciens camardes de classe. Je quitte le commissariat sans un regard vers mes coéquipiers. Je n'ai qu'une envie à ce moment là, c'est me bourrer la gueule histoire de mettre derrière moi tout ces problèmes de merde. Une chose est sur je vais aller dans un bar de la ville voisine, histoire d'être tranquille._

11h30 BPD

- capitaine Korsak , voici les résultats de la victime. Il semblerait après autopsie que la victime ai mangé des pâtes à la bolognaise, et qu'il ai bu un Amarone della Valpolicella qui est un grand cru.

- merci docteur.

- j'ai également retrouvé dans son sang du cyanure d'hydrogène et du trichloréthylène à forte concentration.

- il a était empoisonné!

- exact, la seule bonne nouvelle dans l'histoire, c'est que d'être mariée à une italienne me permet de connaître tout les restaurants italiens de la ville. Mon goût prononcé pour les grands vins et ma connaissance de toute les cartes vont pour une fois vous faire plaisir. Ce vin n'est servi que dans un seul restaurant il s'agit du palais deliziosa près du lac.

- Maura tu es géniale lui dit Frost.

- heu.. Merci Barry...Vous savez où est Jane?

- elle est partie il y a maintenant deux heures. Je pensais qu'elle était avec toi Maura. Elle n'avait pas vraiment l'air bien mais tu la connais, elle doit être rentrée a la maison.

- oui tu as sûrement raison. De toute façon je dois y aller aussi Angela prend du service a 14 heures. Si vous avez besoin appelez moi, je ferais garder les enfants par Hope.

- très bien. A plus tard.

[...]

_Les garçons n'ont pas fait appel à moi, il est maintenant 20h , je viens de coucher les enfants, le repas est prêt , j'attends ma femme qui n'a répondu a aucun des mes appels ou SMS. Je m'inquiètes, j'espère juste qu'il ne lui ai rien arrivé de grave. Je commence à m'en vouloir de la tournure de la discussion de ce matin. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je serais un problème pour elle. On c'est toujours tout dit, du moins un maximum. Il est vrai cependant qu'elle ne m'a que vaguement parlé de ses années lycée qui selon elle étaient catastrophiques. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle est rentrée dans la police pour se protéger m'a t'elle dit._

_22 h, toujours personne. Je me lève de table et range au frais le repas que je n'ai même pas eu le courage de manger seule. Je nettoie un peu la cuisine et part me coucher le cœur lourd. Un dernier regard a mes enfants et je me glisse dans les draps de mon lit. Le sommeil accompagné de toute ma peine finit par m'emporter à 2h du matin_.

[...]

_Ma femme a essayé de me joindre toute la journée. Je n'avais envie de parler a personne. Je savais que ce matin j'aurais du rester couché. Heureusement que ma mère n'a pas encore eu vent de ma petite fuite, sinon mon téléphone aurait saturé. J'ai désactivé mon GPS histoire de vraiment être seule, et surtout je n'ai pas touché a ma voiture. Bref il est 22h, je suis amoché comme pas possible, je demande au barman s'il a pas des chambres pour la nuit. Bien entendu il me propose son lit. Je lui montre ma plaque, il me propose les chambres d'hôtes de l'étage. Je paye mes consos et raque 80$ pour la nuit. Quand je rentre dans ce lieu qui sera ma chambre pour la nuit, je m'affale sur lit, complètement à l'ouest. La dernière chose que je me rappel c'est d'être rentré , d'avoir fermé la porte a clé au cas ou et d'avoir regardé les photos de ma femme et mes deux petits bouts âgés bientôt d'un an_.

**VRRR VRRR VRRR**

- arrr ma tête.

_Je regarde mon portable et vois qu'il s'agit de ma femme, il est 7h et hier soir j'ai découché pour la première fois. Je rejette l'appel et décide d'éteindre mon téléphone, ce qui sera plus simple. Je me lève et part prendre une douche histoire de me réveiller. Une fois prête, je descends au bar et prends un café ,je rend la clé et remercie le barman._

- tout va bien?

- oui pourquoi vous me posez la question?

- je sais pas vous êtes arrivé ici hier a 9h30, vous avez bu jusqu'à 22 h, je vous pose simplement la question.

- ça va.

- je sais... je vois que vous êtes marié, votre mari vous a trompé et au lieu de lui tirer une balle dans la tête, vous avez préférez noyer votre chagrin dans l'alcool.

- pas loin mais c'est pas ça. Si j'ai une arme c'est juste parce que je suis lieutenant de police à Boston , et on va dire que je me suis juste disputé non pas avec mon mari, mais avec ma femme.

- oh..

- un problème?

- non non, cela devait être une grosse dispute pour que vous décidiez de laisser votre femme seule.

- elle n'était pas seule, il y avait mes enfants.

- je ne vous juge pas, mais laisser toute la nuit sa femme et ces enfants ce n'est pas très correct.

- je sais, mais comment dire. Hier on a retrouvé le corps de mon meilleur ami et j'ai eu une altercation avec ma femme juste avant, puis après aussi lors de l'autopsie donc je sais pas j'ai péter un câble.

- attendez vous êtes le lieutenant Rizzoli.

- heu oui..

-Ils en parlent a la télé du corps retrouvé, heu.. William quelque chose.

- et ils disent quoi, j'avoue que j'ai pas regardé hier les journaux.

- ils ont dit que le lieutenant Rizzoli était en charge de l'affaire avec son équipe. Il y a même la jolie légiste la fille de Doyle vous savez ,elle a parlé, elle disait qu'elle ne pouvait pas se prononcer tant qu'elle n'avait pas fait les analyses.

- Ouai c'est bien elle ça.

- ça doit être chouette de travailler avec elle. Ha si je la connaissais je tenterais bien ma chance, c'est vraiment un bon petit lot.

- elle est marié vous savez.

- oh mais je suis pas jaloux.

- Ouai, mais moi si.

- attendez..oh.. Ne me dites pas...

- si c'est ma femme.

- excusez moi, je ne voulais pas être impoli.

- vous inquiétez pas je me sens bien aujourd'hui.

- ha vous allez la retrouver.

- non je crois que j'ai besoin de m'évader encore un peu. Qui sait peut être aussi que ce soir je reviendrais vous voir.

- je serais la pour vous servir dans ce cas là.

- merci...heu..

- Arthur Mendel

- Arthur.

_Alors que je remercie le barman, je me dirige dehors, besoin de respirer, de me sentir bien, je marche le long du trottoir , regarde a droite et a gauche et traverse, histoire de poser mes fesses près du petit parc._

_un crissement de pneu, me rappel a l'ordre, mais le temps que je vois la voiture déboulé par la gauche, il est trop tard, je sens mes jambes se dérober sous le capot de la voiture. Je me sens retomber lourdement au sol. La voiture disparaît et j'entends Arthur arriver en courant en criant a tout va " appelez une ambulance" !_

- lieutenant Rizzoli vous m'entendez c'est Arthur.

- je...j'ai mal.

- l'ambulance arrive, donnez moi votre portable j'appelle votre femme.

_Je le sens fouiller dans ma poche mais le portable est complètement éclaté._

- Arthur ...appelez ..la BPD... Demandez... Frost...ou.. Korsak

- Rizzoli, restez avec moi.

- j..a..ne, je m'appelle Jane.

- Jane il faut pas s'endormir, parlez moi comment s'appellent vos enfants, votre femme, vous avez des frères et sœurs. Parlez moi.

- c'est...des..jumeaux.. Un ...peti.t gar...et une..petite fille...Aaron et Alessia.

- ils ont quel âge?

- 1an bientôt...dans...six semaines...

- Jane...Jane il faut tenir pour eux, pour votre femme s'il vous plaît restez avec moi..

- bonjour, connaissez vous son nom.

- c'est le lieutenant Jane Rizzoli.

- que c'est il passé?

- elle venait de boire un café a mon bar elle est sortie j'ai entendu des pneus crisser, je suis sorti et la voiture venait de partir.

- très bien merci monsieur, nos collègues policiers ne devraient pas tarder.

- elle m'a dit de contacter la BPD.

- faites donc.

- elle va s'en sortir?

- ça a l'air sérieux, je ne peux pas me prononcer. On l'emmène.

[...]

- capitaine Korsak.

" - bonjour, je m'appel Arthur Mendel, je tiens un bar/ restaurant hôtel à Sommerville."

- heu.. En quoi puis je vous aider?

"- c'est le lieutenant Rizzoli , elle vient de se faire renverser par une voiture et elle m'a demandé de vous contactez."

- quoi ?! Comment elle va?

"- elle vient d'être transporté dans un état critique. Je ne sais pas si je dois joindre sa femme."

- je vais vous demandez de venir à la BPD, pour faire une déposition sur l'accident, merci mais je m'occupe du reste.

" - très bien je serais là en début d'après midi."

- merci beaucoup monsieur Mendel.

Le visage blême, Korsak regarde Frost, les yeux embrumés.

- c'est Jane !

[...]

- nous devons prévenir Maura, elle doit se faire un sang d'encre si Jane n'est pas rentré cette nuit.

- je te laisse lui dire , elle arrive.

- bonjour Vince, Barry... Heu.. Jane n'est pas encore arrivé.

- Maura , il faut qu'on te dise...

- oui je sais j'ai étais stupide, elle n'est pas rentrée de la nuit, j'espérais qu'elle est passé la nuit chez un de vous deux. Une étude a était mené, lors d'une dispute d'un couple marié, en général dans 20% des cas..

- Maura, il y a un léger soucis, écoute on vient d'avoir un coup de fil de Sommerville, comme quoi Jane aurais était renversé par une voiture...

- que..quoi..comment..elle va bien?

Les larmes commençaient a couler sur ces joues, elle s'assit, ses mains tremblaient.

- on a pas encore eu confirmation c'est peut être une blague de mauvais goût.

Cavanaugh entre dans la pièce et s'approche des bureaux.

- Korsak, Frost on vient d'avoir un appel de la brigade de Sommerville, Rizzoli vient d'être renversé par une voiture, il y a deux témoins, vous allez vous dépêcher sur place pour mener l'enquête. Deux anciens élèves de Bc Hight tué ou blessé en deux jours ça commence a être sérieux.

Trouvez moi rapidement ce mec. Docteur Isles, suivez moi , je vous emmène à l'hôpital. Je n'ai pas encore prévenue Angela.

- je vais la joindre et appeler Hope pour qu'elle garde mes enfants.

- très bien aller suivez moi.

[...]

* * *

**To Be continued...**

**Je veux votre avis, merci d'avance pour les Reviews.**

**A très vite pour la suite.**

**T.**


	2. Mise en scène

**Re. Un peu déçu 45 visiteurs et autant de views en 2heures et seulement une review.**

**merci a toi unique Reviewer. ;)**

**voici la suite.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

[...]

Hôpital de Boston où Jane a était transféré après son accident.

- bonjour, je suis le commandant Sean Cavanaugh, le lieutenant Jane Rizzoli à était transféré dans vos services suite à un accident de voiture, pouvez vous m'indiquer le médecin référant, je vous pris.

- je suis désolé, mais il n'y a que la famille qui peut accéder aux services des urgences.

- je.. Suis sa femme le docteur Maura Isles-Rizzoli.

- oh... Très bien suivez moi.

- je peux, moi aussi c'est ma belle fille.

- bien sur.

- Docteur Stuart, voici la famille du lieutenant de police.

- merci isabelle.

- bonjour, je suis le docteur Alec Stuart.

- bonjour, je suis le commandant Sean Cavanaugh et voici la femme du lieutenant, le docteur Maura Isles-Rizzoli .

- docteur vraiment ravi de vous rencontrer, désolé que cela soit dans une situation pareille.

- comment va ma femme?

- elle vient de sortir du bloc, nous avons arrêtez l'hémorragie, au niveau de son bras droit. Elle a une commotion cérébrale, multiples fractures notamment clavicule, fractures des huit os du poignet, genou luxé ,et beaucoup d'égratignures.

- comment avez vous réduit les fractures du poignet?

- nous avons réalisés une Ostéosynthèse par plaque, malheureusement elle ne pourra plus écrire avec.

- elle est gauchère, le problème est réglé, cependant étant dans la police est ce qu'une rééducation lui permettrait d'avoir suffisamment de force dans le poignet pour l'utilisation de son arme.

- je pense oui, mais il va falloir au moins six mois avant qu'elle récupère ne serait ce que 20%.

- j'entends bien, mais vous ne connaissez pas ma femme , c'est une battante.

- docteur, on peut la voir s'il vous plaît.

- bien sur chambre 4008.

- sa mère ne devrait pas tarder.

- je la ferais monter.

- merci docteur au revoir.

- Au revoir.

[...]

- Maura ça va aller, elle n'a rien de grave.

- Et si elle ne récupère pas, la police c'est toute sa vie.

- ne vous inquiétez pas , elle aura toujours sa place a la BPD. Et si on aller la voir.

_Alors que je m'apprête a rentrer dans la chambre de ma femme, je vois Angéla arriver en mode "__** panique à bord**__" avec mes enfants.. Attends mes enfants._

- comment va t'elle, j'ai eu si peur, elle va bien hein, Maura dis moi que Jane va bien.

- ça va aller, mais pourquoi Aaron et Alessia sont là?

- Hope n'a pas pu venir, je ne pouvais pas les laisser seuls.

- d'accord.

_Mes enfants sont dans la poussette, et me tendent les bras, je peux voir qu'ils ont pleuré , le stress d'Angela c'est diffusé sur eux. Je me dois de les rassurer vu que ce matin , ils n'arrêtaient pas de chercher "mama"_.

- tout va bien mes chéris, mama à eu un petit accident, elle va bien,là elle fait dodo, vous allez rester avec nonna, le temps que je vois mama.

_Je me relève et m'adresse a ma belle mère qui se tient dans les bras de son amant._

- j'aimerais la voir seule, on c'est un peu quitté en froid hier et...

- tu n'as pas besoin de t'expliquer Maura, nous attendrons le temps qu'il faudra.

- merci.

_Je souffle un bon coup et pousse la porte qui me sépare de ma moitié. Elle est allongée devant moi, et il est vrai qu'elle a eu beaucoup de chance. Son visage est gonflé, elle a un œil au beurre noir, et une coupure le long de sa joue gauche. Son bras droit est en hauteur, dans une attelle post-opératoire,son genou est lui a découvert avec une attelle de glace._

_Quand je la vois comme ça, je me dis que j'aurais pu la perdre, elle est tout pour moi. Ma vie se résume a Jane et nos enfants. _

_Je me rapproche de mon rayon de soleil, mes larmes me trahissent, j'attrape la main de ma femme qui dort toujours, et la porte à mes lèvres. Ma main gauche vient caresser le front de ma femme, je me rapproche et dépose un doux baiser sur celui-ci. Je m'assoie sur la chaise près du lit en tenant bien fermement sa main._

- bonjour, mon cœur... Je suis vraiment désolé pour hier mais tu m'as toujours dis qu'on devait jamais rien se cacher, qu'on avançait ensemble dans la même direction. Quand tu m'a fais comprendre que j'étais le problème de tes cauchemars mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour. Tu as toujours étais là pour moi, pour faire face à toutes ses critiques au début de notre relation, à l'éloignement de constance et le rapprochement de mon père. J'aurais préféré que tu rentres hier soir, on aurait discutés, mis les choses à plat comme on fait d'habitude. Hier j'ai cru que je t'avais perdue, et aujourd'hui on m'apprends que tu as failli mourir...oh Jane... Je suis tellement désolé pardonne moi mon amour.

_Mes larmes redoublèrent quand une voix roque me fait relever les yeux vers l'objet de mes désirs._

- Hey...

- tu veux de l'eau?

- o..ui.

_J'attrape la carafe et verse un peu d'eau dans le verre qui se trouve sur la table de chevet_.

- tiens

- merci.

- oh..Jane j'ai eu si peur de te perdre.

- je..suis là, tout vas bien ne t'inquiètes pas.

- Jane tu as étais renversé par une voiture. Tu aurais pu..

- Maur ´ je vais bien rien de grave. J'ai surtout mal à la tête.

- ta mère est là avec Cavanaugh, et nos enfants aussi.

- fais les rentrer je veux les voir.

- très bien.

_Alors que je me lève pour faire rentrer le reste de la famille mon téléphone sonne_.

- Docteur Isles... Très bien Korsak j'arrive. Ma puce je suis désolé, il y a un autre corps. J'aurais bien appelé Pike mais Vince vient de me dire qu'il s'agit de Justin Picsou..

- quoi ?!

- Jane chérie, je crois que quelqu'un cherche a tuer toute ta bande de copains de l'époque.

- passe moi ton téléphone, je dois prévenir Frost et Korsak.

- Frost c'est Jane... Oui ça va. Écoute Maura va pas tarder, demande a Frankie d'aller chez Beth Molina, c'est la quatrième personne de mon groupe d'amis proches je pense que c'est la prochaine. Je veux une surveillance rapprochée. Fais venir aussi deux gars qu'ils surveillent ma maison, je ne voudrais pas que le gars qui nous traquent s'en prenne à ma femme et mes enfants. Ok comme tu veux à toute à l'heure.

- comment ça à tout à l'heure?

- ils vont passer après avoir récupérer Beth, Maura c'est sérieux je veux que tu fasses attention à toi.

- ne t'inquiètes pas je vais faire attention. Je t'aime Jane.

- je t'aime aussi et pour hier je suis désolé.

- on en reparlera plus tard.

- ok, file et tiens moi au courant.

- je t'appel des que j'ai du nouveau.

- merde j'ai plus de portable.

- je t'en achèterais un après mon service. A tout à l'heure.

_Alors que Maura quitte ma chambre, je cherche qui pourrait nous vouloir du mal. C'est forcément quelqu'un du lycée, et pourquoi s'en prendre à mes amis. Je crois que nous devons mettre une tactique en place, pour arrêter le tueur. Ma mère me sort de mes pensées._

- oh Janie chérie comment tu te sens.

- je vais bien ´ma ne t'inquiètes pas.

- j'ai eu si peur, tu vas me dire ce qu'il c'est passé.

- oh rien de grave, j'ai pas fait attention en traversant.

_Je sens le regard insistant de Cavanaugh , nous devrons en parler après le départ de ma mère._

- mais où tu as la tête ma fille.

- je sais.. J'étais un peu fatigué. Oh mais que vois je. Mes petits bouts, mais que faites vous là.

- Hope n'a pas pu venir, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement.

- j'aimerais les embrasser ´ma, tu me les rapprochent .

- bien sur.

_Alors que ma mère attrape Alessia dans ses bras, Cavanaugh fait de même avec Aaron. J'ai enfin pu embrasser mes trésors. Plus jamais je ne découcherais ils m'ont trop manqués et leur mère aussi d'ailleurs._

- ´ma tu devrais rentrer, Aaron à l'air fatigué et Alessia n'en mène pas large.

- oui je vais rentrer, mais je commence mon service dans trois quart d'heure, qui va garder les enfants. J'ai vu que Maura était repartie pour une affaire, cela doit être important pour qu'elle travaille cette après midi.

- oui ça l'est.

- appelle Tommy, je suis sur qu'il sera content de s'occuper de son neveu et de sa nièce.

- je vais faire comme ça, et s'il peut pas je me ferais porter pâle au près de Stanley.

- heu.. Les filles je voudrais pas être rabat joie, mais nous avons ouvert une garderie à la BPD, suite à la naissance des jumeaux pour nous éviter justement de perdre notre meilleur lieutenant et notre médecin légiste.

- et vous n'en profitez même pas. Tu sais Jane, ça te permettrais de voir plus souvent tes enfants, et Maura pourrait reprendre a temps plein.

- je sais ´ma. Et puis beaucoup de collègues en profitent.

- c'est vrai, mais je pense que cela peut être une bonne solution. Ta mère va au travail et les déposent en même temps.

- toute la famille Isles- Rizzoli au BPD, ça fait une sacrée bande n'est ce pas chef.

- Jane , je te rappel que c'est un peu mes petits enfants, au moins je pourrais les voir pendant mes pauses.

_La remarque de Sean me fait sourire, je suis contente que maman est trouvé un homme comme ça, bien qu'aujourd'hui il soit officiellement mon beau père, il reste tout de même mon chef sur mes heures de travail et nous arrivons bien faire la part des choses._

- maman tu devrais y aller, les enfants, s'endorment.

- a ce soir Janie, je passerais te voir.

- pas la peine, je serais à la maison ce soir, je te rappelles que je suis l'épouse d'un Doc et que du coup je vais pouvoir négocier ma sortie.

- tu ne changeras jamais.

- moi aussi je t'aime ´ma. au revoir mes chéris à ce soir.

_Ma mère vient de me quitter et je m'apprête a tout raconter a mon chef._

- chef, Maura a eu un appel, un autre corps , il s'agit encore d'un de mes amis proches, je crois que quelqu'un cherche à m'atteindre. J'ai demandé a Frost et Korsak de surveiller Beth Molina, la dernière personne de mon groupe d'ami. J'ai aussi demandé une surveillance rapproché sur Maura et les enfants. Frost m'a assuré qu'il ferait la surveillance devant la maison.

- ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne pense pas qu'il viendra jusqu'à la maison, c'est un peu risqué avec le commandant et un lieutenant de police sur place.

- peut être mais on ne sait jamais. Sean j'ai failli y passait tout à l'heure.

- je sais as tu eu le temps de voir la voiture?

- une voiture française, tu sais la marque au losange.

- Renault, ça ne court pas trop les rues je vais demander une recherche.

Un des témoins est déjà au poste, c'est lui qui t'a porté secours.

- Arthur c'est un bon gars. Sean j'ai pensais si on lançait l'information de ma mort, peut être qu'on arriverait à le coincer, au moins ma femme et mes enfants seront à l'abris.

- comment tu veux procéder ?

- tu fais une conférence de presse en disant que je n'ai pas survécu à mes blessures. Il faut mettre le Doc au courant pour me faire sortir par la voie de la morgue. Tu fais transférer mon " corps" à la morgue où Maur ´ me récupère.

- qui veux tu qui soit dans la confidence.

- si c'est une personne du lycée, il ne faut rien dire a maman, elle n'arriverait pas a tenir sa langue. Je veux Korsak ,Frost, et frankie,dans la confidence, avec toi et Maura ça fait cinq personnes au courant c'est largement suffisant.

- six tu oublies le médecin.

- Ouai, tu crois qu'on peut lui faire confiance.

- c'est un grand fan de ta femme a ce que j'ai pu voir, on a qu'à lui promettre un accès gratuit à la prochaine conférence de Maura.

- ok bonne idée. Tu te charges de tout.

- prépares toi , je te transfère d'ici 2 h le temps de mettre tout en place et de lancer la conférence.

- très bien... Merci Sean.

- de rien.. Tu sais avec tes frères vous êtes un peu mes enfants.

- je sais.. Vraiment merci pour tout.

[...]

- Commandant, commandant...

- bonjour a tous, si je vous ai convoqué aujourd'hui, c'est pour vous annoncer une tragique nouvelle qui nous bouleverse tous. Ce matin alors qu'elle traversait la route le lieutenant Jane Rizzoli-Isles à était renversé par une voiture. Elle à était transporté d'urgence à l'hôpital de Boston. Après plusieurs opérations et l'arrêt d'une hémorragie, elle semblait reprendre des forces. Il y'a une heure l'hôpital nous a informé de son décès, suite directe de ses blessures. Elle laisse derrière elle une femme éplorée et deux jeunes enfants qui n'auront pas la chance de connaître d'avantage la femme d'exception qu'elle était. Nous vous demandons de respecter la famille dans ce deuil. Les obsèques du lieutenant auront lieu dimanche a 14 h au cimetière Granary Burying Ground. Je vous remercie.

[...]

- Whaouh, ça paraît tellement vrai.

- et heureusement que ça ne l'ai pas. Comment je ferais sans toi et nos enfants tu imagines.

- tu sais mon cœur, il va falloir que tu sois triste, les journalistes vont te suivre afin d'avoir la photo choc de la semaine. Je vois déjà les gros titres " la fille de Paddy Doyle a nouveau dans le deuil, après son père parrain de la pègre de south Boston, elle perd sa femme le lieutenant qui avait mit fin à la cavale de celui-ci dans un tragique accident de la route.

_Alors qu'elle me prend dans ces bras et quel cale sa tête dans le creux de mon cou elle me dit tout bas._

- je veux rester avec toi ce soir.

- non chérie, tu dois récupérer les enfants à la garderie, et surtout soutenir ma mère qui doit être dans un sale état. Je crois que Cavanaugh va prendre cher quand ´ma va apprendre la vérité.

- je sais que tu fais ça pour notre bien.

- ce soir, Korsak va rester avec moi pour me tenir compagnie, il ne devrait pas tarder. Tu vas rentrer avec ma mère et les enfants, je sais que ça risque d'être dur, mais tu dois jouer la comédie pour notre sécurité à tous. Frost va te rejoindre en début de soirée, il passe chez lui prendre quelques affaires.

- très bien, je vais y aller. C'est bon tu as tout tes cachets, tu es bien installé.

- oui ne t'inquiètes pas mon amour, bientôt tout ceci sera une histoire ancienne.

- je t'aime Jane.

- je t'aime Maura

_Avant de partir, elle scelle une dernière fois ces lèvres aux miennes._

[...]

* * *

**J'espère que cela vous plaît. Pensez aux Reviews qui encouragent les auteurs et les aident à s'améliorer.**

**la suite est en cours d'écriture, je posterais sûrement demain ou vendredi.**

**A très vite.**

**T**


	3. Enterrement

**Coucou tout le monde. Un grand merci pour vos Reviews.**

**je tiens à m'excuser pour les fautes d'orthographe. Il faut dire que je travail sur un logiciel anglais qui me corrige les mots à tout va, sans tenir compte de la langue française.**

**j'ai relu plusieurs fois ce chapitre avant de le poster. Je m'excuse d'avances pour les fautes à venir.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Cela fait deux jours que je suis supposé être morte. Beth est en sécurité, ma famille est surveillé de près. Les journaux se déchaînent, j'ai même appris qu'ils avaient repoussé la réunion à cause de la mort de trois de leurs anciens élèves. Aujourd'hui mon enterrement à lieu, d'après Maura, ma mère est totalement anéantie . Je suppose que cela doit être dur de perdre un enfant. Je ne souhaiterais pas qu'un des miens partent avant moi. Je sais qu'elle va nous en vouloir, mais nous n'avions pas le choix.

On espère tous que mon supposé tueur se pointe à la cérémonie, histoire de clore toute cette affaire qui commence à me rendre folle. Je ne peux pas voir mes enfants et ma femme passe en coup de vent à chaque fois de peur de se faire prendre. En même temps que viendrai faire la légiste au sous sol des affaires classés. On m'a aménagé un coin pour que personne ne me trouves, j'ai la télé, un lit médicalisé et une envie de me barrer de là.

- coucou mon cœur.

- coucou ma chérie. Alors tu tiens le coup face à ma disparition.

- Nan, c'est dur de jouer la comédie, et puis de voir ta mère aussi peiné me rend triste, du coup mes glandes lacrymales en réponse à mon désarroi ne m'obéissent plus.

- oh.. Maura mon amour comme tes termes scientifiques m'ont manqué.

- ce ne sont plus des élucubrations?

- oh non, tu sais je t'aime pour ce que tu es, je t'aime pour ton intelligence, ta beauté, tes explications à chacune de mes phrases, je t'aime pour tes yeux qui m'envoutent à chaque fois que je plonge mon regard dans le tiens, je t'aime pour ta sensibilité, ta force de caractère. Je t'aime pour les magnifiques enfants que nous avons. Je t'aime pour tout ça et bien plus encore.

- si tu savais comme je t'aime Jane. On m'a demandé de faire un discours , j'ai un peu peur, je ne sais pas quoi dire .

- laisse parler ton cœur.

- mais Jane, ce n'est pas comme pour notre mariage, là je dois dire des choses à ma femme morte. Je ne sais pas mentir, mon urticaire me fait souffrir depuis deux jours, heureusement que je peux le cacher sous mes châles parce que ta mère s'en serait déjà aperçu. Tu manques aux enfants. Ils sont infernaux depuis que tu n'es plus à la maison. J'ai du mal à les endormir. Tu sais bien que nos enfants ressentent nos émotions, et les miennes sont partagés car je sais que tu es toujours là mais que je dois faire comme si tout ceci était vrai. Il me tarde vraiment que tout redevienne comme avant.

Je la prend dans mes bras, ma main me lance un peu, mais j'ai tellement envie de l'avoir près de moi.

- oh Jane, je me plains, et toi tu souffres. Comment va ta main?

- ça me lance, mais j'arrive toujours pas à bouger mes doigts.

- c'est normal tu sais , comme je t'ai expliqué, tu vas devoir faire de nombreuses heures de rééducation, pour l'utiliser, mais sache que tu ne pourras plus porter de choses lourdes.

- je sais, j'espère juste que Cavanaugh ne me fera pas changer de service, j'aime trop mon travail.

- je sais, ne t'inquiètes pas je suis sur que tout ira bien.

- j'adore , je t'adore, un coup c'est toi qui t'inquiètes et la seconde d'après tu me réconfortes. J'ai vraiment une femme parfaite.

- tu sais.. Constance a téléphoné ...

- et?

- elle m'a dit des méchancetés a ton égard, ça m'a profondément blessé.

- dis moi.

- non ça va te faire mal.

- chérie, de toute façon ta mère et moi c'est la troisième guerre mondiale.

- elle m'a dit, " tu vois elle te laisse seule avec tes bâtards, je t'avais dis que tu méritais mieux".

- oui en effet c'est blessant, mais tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'Aaron et Alessia sont nos enfants nés de notre amour, alors laisse parler cette vieille bique, qu'elle reste dans ces vernissages et ses diners mondains. On a pas besoin d'elle.

- merci d'être là, merci d'être ma femme, merci de me rendre heureuse.

- aller hop hop. C'est bientôt l'heure.

- Jane, tu me diras pourquoi on c'est disputé l'autre jour .

- promis, et ce n'est pas toi le problème.

- je t'aime.

- Io amo il mio fiore dolce

- j'adore quand tu me parles italien. A tout a l'heure.

- A tout à l'heure.

[...]

Les obsèques venaient de démarrer, ils étaient une trentaine, la famille ayant demander de rester dans la plus grande intimité. Cependant certains amis d'enfance ou de lycée avaient été autorisé à participer, au vue des derniers événements qui avaient secoués la réunion des anciens de BC Hight, dans l'espoir de faire venir le tueur.

D'après Maura, le tueur, serait présent pour savourer sa victoire d'avoir ôté la vie à trois personnes. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que Beth était encadrée par Korsak et Frost, munie d'un gilet par balles.

La cérémonie avait était émouvante, Jane y participé par le biais de la mini caméra qui se trouvait dans la broche de Maura et pouvait entendre tout ce qu'il se passait. Ce système devait les aider a identifier le suspect.

Jane avait été secoué par l'état physique et le désarroi de sa mère.

Au bout d'une heure, les personnes présentent s'approchaient de la famille et plus particulièrement de Maura pour lui faire part de leurs condoléances, jusqu'à l'apparition d'un homme d'une trentaine d'année qui attira l'attention de la belle blonde. Une apparence un peu trapu, des cheveux coiffés à la brosse, un sourire narquois accroché a ses oreilles. A sa demande elle se mît un peu à l'écart pour plus " d'intimité , pour vous parler de la vraie Jane clémentine Rizzoli. "

Ce qui avait étonné Maura était la connaissance du nom complet de sa femme, que très peu de personnes connaissaient. Jane n'aimant pas son deuxième prénom.

- Maura chérie fait attention. Venait de lui dire Jane dans l'oreillette.

- bonjour, je m'appel Corentin Cresensky, j'étais un camarade de Jane. Merci d'avoir bien voulu accepter de me parler loin de ce brouhaha .

- c'était les obsèques de ma femme, je vous demanderez un peu de respect.

- Oula la lionne sort ces griffes, j'aime ça.

- écoutez je n'ai pas que ça a faire, ma famille m'attends et j'aimerais si vous l'entendez pouvoir faire mon deuil au près des miens.

"- Maur ´ a quoi tu joues c'est peut être lui"

- attendez, excuser moi de mon comportement. Ça vous dirait de venir prendre un verre avec moi. Je suis sur que Jane aimerait que vous vous amusiez. Vous êtes une belle femme, vous avez le droit de reprendre votre vie normalement.

Les mots que venaient de lâcher cet homme avait blessé profondément Maura. Sa femme était tout pour elle. Essuyant les larmes qui menaçaient de s'écouler, elle se retourne pour a nouveau faire face à cet homme.

- très bien monsieur Cresensky. Disons ce soir à 19h à la cafétéria de la BPD.

- pourquoi pas tout de suite, plus rien ne vous retiens maintenant qu'elle n'est plus là. Et surtout pas dans un lieux rempli de flics corrompus.

- j'ai des obligations, et la cafétéria de la BPD me semblait assez bien, ils servent un bon café.

- ha oui j'oubliais, vous devez vous occuper d'Aaron et Alessia.

- que..comment vous connaissez le nom des mes enfants ?

- ils les ont dit au journal. On dit 19 h au palais deliziosa, on dit qu'ils servent un Amarone della Valpolicella d'exception. J'ai cru comprendre que vous aimiez les bons vins.

Maura nu pas le temps de répliquer que l'homme avait filé. Elle se rapproche de la famille, les embrasse et les préviens qu'elle repartait travailler " besoin de se replonger dans le travail" leur avait-elle dit.

Frost et Korsak qui avaient assisté à la scène de loin se doutait bien de ce qu'il c'était passé. Bien entendu, elle n'avait qu'une envie serrer sa femme dans ses bras et lui demander qui pouvait bien être cet homme qui avait l'air de bien connaître certains détails de leur vie.

[...]

* * *

**Voila pour aujourd'hui un petit chapitre que j'espère vous apprécierez.**

**A très vite.**

**T.**


	4. RDV

**Petite suite qui j'espère vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture**.

* * *

- oh Jane, c'était tellement dur, j'ai besoin de te savoir prés de moi.

La prenant dans ses bras.

- hey ma puce je suis là, tout va bien, d'accord, regarde moi, tout va bien.

- je.. C'est qui cet homme ce Corentin , il a l'air de savoir beaucoup de chose sur toi, sur nous.. Je n'ai pas souvenir que la presse est fait état du prénom de nos enfants et pourtant il les connaissaient. Et le restaurant italien auquel il m'a invité, c'est celui dans lequel Will a passé son dernier repas, le vin celui qu'il a bu. Je..je crois que c'est lui Jane, dis moi il est dangereux , tu as vu il m'a ouvertement fait du rentre dedans, suis je une simple femme a qui on manque de respect lors des obsèques de sa femme, je viens d'un autre milieu et tu sais que j'ai du mal à me faire à ce genre de situation, si tu avais...

- hey..hey.. Maura, respire, calme toi, je vais te dire qui est Corentin. Tu devras mettre les gars au courant.

_**Flashback**_

- Will, Corentin, Janie, le goûter est servi.

- ont arrivent ´ma !

Les trois amis, lâchèrent leur battes de baseball, pour aller se désaltérer et profiter des gâteaux qu'avait préparer Angela.

- vous êtes vraiment inséparables tout les trois, j'espère que cette année encore vous serez dans la même classe.

- clair, on est le trio de feu, tout le monde nous envie au collège.

- Jane, clémentine Rizzoli, surveille ton langage jeune fille.

- ´ma, m'appelles pas comme ça devant mes amis.

- oh Janie on se connait tous les trois depuis le jardin d'enfant on connait très bien ton deuxième prénom.

- faut dire que les vôtres ne sont pas trop mal dans le genre hein monsieur William Gidéon Conti.

Jane et Corentin éclatèrent de rire.

- oh ça va Corentin Valéry Cresensky. Reprend le jeune homme.

- sérieux les gars on a tous les trois des noms vraiment ridicules , on va éviter de remettre cette faute de mauvais goût sur le tapis a chaque fois.

- tu as raison, de toute façon ensemble on est invincible , les meilleurs potes de tout les temps.

- amis unis a jamais même dans l'adversité. Dit Jane

- yeah reprirent tout les trois

Ils repartirent pour une bonne partie de rigolade, cette journée marquée la fin de leurs vacances scolaires, demain était un autre jour.

_**Fin du flashback**_

- vous aviez l'air plutôt proches alors pourquoi, aurait il voulu vous tuer ?

- notre dernière année de collège c'est bien passé,c'est au lycée que tout à commencé à se gâter.

- tu veux bien me raconter.

- bien sûr. Comme tu as pu le constater nous formions le trio de choc, personne ne nous embêtés sans subir les foudres des autres. Soudés comme les doigts de la main. Will et moi avons était recrutés dans l'équipe de baseball du lycée. Cory à était recalé. En peu de temps on c'est retrouvé propulsé au rang de " _populaires_ ", contrairement à Cory qui lui c'est retrouvé en bas de l'échelle sociale. Au début on continué a trainer ensemble puis un jour les gars et les filles de l'équipe Ouai on étaient trois nanas, dont Beth que tu as rencontré aujourd'hui et Swan l'exe femme de Will. Bref un jour l'équipe nous a demandé d'arrêter de le fréquenter, que ça nuirait à notre réputation. Du coup comme des cons on l'a laissé tombé, on lui a expliqué, ils nous a dit qu'il comprenait. Sa première année de lycée personne ne l'embêtait vraiment, tu comprends c'était notre meilleur pote et Will avait lancé le mot que quiconque toucherait un cheveu de Cory subirait nos foudres. Cet été là, il c'est éloigné de nous, en même temps je le comprends. On c'étaient jurés de rester unis. En seconde année il était métamorphosé, il ne nous à plus adressé la parole et traîné avec les geeks. Et là tout à dégénéré... Putain tout est de notre faute.

- mais non vous étiez jeunes, bien que je ne comprenne pas vraiment ton attitude, je pensais que tu te fichais d'être populaire. Et puis tu m'avais dit que c'était catastrophique tes années lycée. Je te suis plus vraiment.

- tu ne comprends pas c'est de notre faute . En fin de deuxième année, il c'est fait tabassé par l'équipe de baseball, bien sur nous on l'a pas tapé avec Will mais en même temps on a rien fait, on a pas bougé. Il à été hospitalisé a cause de ça durant plusieurs mois et on ne l'a plus revus.

Maura je suis un monstre. Il se venge du mal qu'on lui a fait. Il est devenu dangereux a cause de nous. Je m'en veux tellement.

- ça va aller. Je vais aller me préparer pour le rendez vous de ce soir. Je garde l'oreillette mais pas de caméra , je ne serais vraiment pas à l'aise.

- fais attention a toi, je sais que Frost et Korsak vont garder un œil sur toi, mais je t'en prie ne mets pas ta vie en danger.

- ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi.

- tu sais...

- oui ?

- il a dit qu'il allait te parler de la vrai Jane. Tu risques d'entendre des choses assez... ´fin des trucs sur moi que... Ne me juges pas.

- je t'aime Jane , même si je dois entendre des atrocités sur toi, sache que rien ne m'empêchera de t'aimer. Je vais rentrer , j'aimerais passer un peu de temps avec les enfants avant d'y aller.

- ok embrasse les pour moi... Façon de parler.

- dans pas longtemps on sera a nouveau tout les quatre.

Elle m'embrasse et quitte ce lieu qui m'est devenu insupportable.

[...]

- Maura , tu m'entends. Demande Frost.

- oui Barry.

- il vient de s'installer, on t'as en visuel, tu ne crains rien, on te couvres.

- je sais, je vous fait confiance. Heu ce soir si vous entendez des choses un peu difficiles sur Jane .. Je .. Ne la jugeais pas s'il vous plaît.

- ne t'inquiètes pas Maura, on la connaît suffisamment pour savoir quel genre de personne elle est.

- bon je rentre, go.

Maura rentre dans le restaurant, se fait saluer par le portier qui la reconnait et lui fait par de ses condoléances. Elle le remercie et se dirige vers la table. Corentin se lève et lui fait un baise main l'invitant a s'assoir a ses côtés.

- Maura, vous êtes à ravir.

- heu.. Merci monsieur, mais c'est docteur Isles-Rizzoli.

- pas de chichi, ce soir ce sera Corentin et Maura.

- écoutez cher monsieur, sans vouloir vous manquer de respect, j'ai des principes, nous ne nous connaissons pas et je pense que l'utilisation de mon prénom est un peu déplacé dans cette conversation.

- comme vous le voulez, je vais essayer de rester courtois envers vous docteur Isles.

- merci beaucoup mais c'est Isles- Rizzoli.

- je ne trouves pas qu'un nom italien vous sied à ravir.

- pourtant je vous rappelle que je suis une femme mariée.

- veuve, vous n'êtes donc pas obligé de garder ce sale nom Italien.

- écoutez, je n'accepterais pas une minute de plus votre comportement, n'avez vous donc aucun respect, c'est le nom de ma femme, c'est mon nom qu'il soit italien ou pas, je l'aime autant que j'aime ma femme.

**"- Maura attention, il ne doit pas savoir pour Jane, ne te laisses pas emporter, utilise le passé. Lui glisse Vince dans l'oreillette."**

- Docteur Isles, vous avez peut être aimé votre femme, mais elle n'est plus là, dois je vous le rappeler.

- cela ne m'empêche pas de toujours éprouver de l'amour à son encontre.

- mais je compte bien vous faire changer d'avis. Que diriez vous d'un père pour vos enfants, je suis persuadé qu'il leur manque une figure paternelle, un vrai mâle, pour leur montrer la vie, pour jouer au baseball ou au football.

**"- figlio di puttana, smettere di provarci con mia ammazzo.**

**- non mais Jane, qu'est ce que tu fous dans la bagnole, et c'est quoi cet accoutrement ?**

**- tu crois vraiment que j'allais laisser ma femme avec cette chose là bas. Non mais sérieux va falloir qu'il se calme où je te jures que c'est moi qui le butte.**

**- Jane, tu te calmes ! Maura entends tout.**

**- je sais . Ti amo mia. "**

Bien entendu Maura n'avait rien loupé de l'intervention de sa femme, ce qui lui réchauffa le cœur en entendant " **Ti amo mia **". A partir de là elle c'est sentie plus détendue et a esquissé un sourire.

- je vois que je vous fait sourire, c'est un bon point pour moi.

- vous n'y êtes pas du tout, c'est Jane qui me donne le sourire.

- Jane ?

- oui, vous avez laisser penser qu'il fallait un homme pour jouer au baseball avec mes enfants. Si vous connaissez Jane, comme vous me l'avez affirmé ce matin, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'elle était une joueuse hors pair, et qu'elle à même fait partie de l'équipe du lycée. Que c'est également grâce a son home run que l'équipe a gagné le championnat des seniors.

- FOUTAISE !

Le serveur s'approche de la table.

- tout va bien madame Rizzoli.

- oui merci Alfredo.

- madame veuillez accepter toutes mes condoléances.

- je vous remercie.

- que puis je vous servir ce soir madame.

- ce sera comme d'habitude.

- bien madame.

- et pour monsieur?

- la même chose et si vous pouvez arrêter de nous déranger ça serait cool. Compris !

- bien monsieur. Madame Rizzoli, pour le vin je me permets de vous proposer un piémont de 1982 que nous avons reçu il y a peu.

- nous prendrons le Amarone della Valpolicella comme d'habitude. Reprit le jeune homme.

- non Alfredo , je me laisserais tenter par le piémont, vous me connaissez et je sais pertinemment que vous me proposez toujours une meilleure cuvée si vous avez.

- bien madame, je vous apporte ça tout de suite.

- excusez moi monsieur mais je ne laisserais jamais quelqu'un choisir un vin à ma place.

- très bien je le saurais à l'avenir.

- écoutez, je devrais être près de mes enfants , mais je suis ici...

- parce que vous en aviez envie.

- non juste, parce que vous m'avez dit que vous connaissiez la vraie Jane contrairement à moi.

- vous voulez vraiment en parler ? On est bien là.

- oui je veux en parler, sinon j'ai mieux à faire monsieur.

- très bien je vais tout vous dire des que ce serveur arrêtera de nous déranger.

Alfredo dépose les plats et sert le vin. Maura le remercie et il les laisse seuls.

- je vous écoute.

- ok, Jane était une traîné , elle n'a jamais aimé les femmes. Du moins c'est ce que je pensais. Il faut dire que toute l'équipe de baseball lui est passé dessus. Une vrai salope...

- vous ne la connaissez pas je vous interdit !

- c'est vous qui voulez savoir

- continuez !

- Donc je disais c'était une vrai salope...

[...]

* * *

**Qu'en pensez vous ? **

**Reviews.**

**A très vite**

**T.**


	5. Haute tension

**Voilà la petite suite.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

[...]

- donc je disais c'était une vraie salope, même les cheerleaders avaient l'air plus chastes.

- en quoi ça m'apprend des choses sur ma femme.

- ha je sais pas ça faisait quoi cinq ans que vous étiez mariés, vous vous rendez compte pendant tout ce temps, elle n'a cessait de vous tromper.

- que... Vous n'en savez rien !

Bien qu'elle n'en cru pas un mot, cette dernière information mettait un peu de doute dans l'esprit de Maura.

- je vois que j'ai touché la corde sensible.

**"- cara, questo è falso, non ho mai tradito voi. Credetemi"**

- elle ne m'aurait jamais trompé, je sais qu'elle m'a aimé.

**"- et c'est toujours le cas Mia. Jamais je n'aurais pu te faire ça."**

- je n'en crois pas un mot, si votre but était de me faire détester ma femme, sachez une chose, rien ne changera l'amour que je lui porte depuis 7 ans, elle est la seule personne à me faire sentir belle et intelligente, la seule capable de me faire rire, la seule qui comprend qui je suis vraiment. Avec elle je suis complète !

Maura était très en colère, elle savait que Jane ne l'aurai jamais trahie, mais ce que cherche cet homme c'est entacher la réputation du lieutenant Rizzoli. Sa femme.

- vous ne savez pas tout. Savez vous qu'à cause d'elle j'ai failli mourir.

- je suis au courant de votre agression , elle ne vous a porté aucuns coups à ce que je sache.

- c'est pareil, elle n'a rien fait pour m'aider, c'est comme si elle m'avait elle même tabassé la douleur était identique.

- que cherchez vous exactement ?

- juste à vous ouvrir les yeux, sur qui était cette petite conne de Jane.

- pourquoi maintenant ? Une fois qu'elle n'est plus.

- je voulais lui faire la surprise a elle et Will.

- Will ?

- oui vous savez William Conti.

- lui non plus vous ne l'avez jamais revu.

- si j'ai mangé avec lui ici même il y quelques jours.

- savez vous ce qu'il lui ai arrivé?

- bien sur, on va dire que j'y ai un peu contribué.

- comment ça?

- oh vous êtes médecin légiste vous savez bien qu'il est mort empoisonné.

- comment vous savez, cette information n'a pas était diffusé ?

- je parie que vous avez trouvé du cyanure d'hydrogène et du trichloréthylène à forte concentration.

- c'est..

- oui c'est moi , mais bon je sais que vous n'allez rien dire, sinon Aaron et Alessia pourraient comment on dit ,ha oui avoir un accident.

**"- comment il ose menacer mes gosses, je te jures Korsak , s'il les touche ou fait du mal a ma femme je le tues de mes propres mains.**

**- calme Jane, on doit savoir si c'est lui aussi qui t'a renversé.**

**- je vais pas tenir longtemps , chérie fais le avouer, sinon je viens lui pointer mon colt sous le nez."**

- Jane... Maura avait lâché le prénom de sa moitié dans un souffle presque inaudible. Seulement.

- et oui Jane, celle qui a toujours eu les mérites , la gentille petite Jane.

J'avoue avant on étaient inséparables , puis elle a changé , m'a tourné le dos. J'ai cependant étais heureux quand elle aussi c'est faite agresser , il me semble justement que c'était après leur victoire, celle que vous m'avez gentiment narré tout à l'heure. C'était jouissif de la voir se débattre, sous mes mains.

- sous vos mains, vous l'avez agressé ? Et vous essayez quoi avec moi ?

- vous je ne veux pas vous forcer, je veux la vie que Jane m'a volé, je sais que vous , vous finirez dans mon lit de votre plein grès.

- vous rêvez.

- Jane disait ça, je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier. Je l'ai aidé a accepter qu'elle me voulait, c'est qu'elle en redemandait La cochonne.

- vous...vous l'avez violé ! Vous avez violé ma femme, espèce de SALOP. C'est vous qui avez essayer de la tuer avec votre voiture.

- et j'ai réussi, aller Maura je serais un bon père pas comme cette Rizzoli qui ne vous a jamais rien donné.

[...]

Dans la voiture Jane n'attendait qu'une chose qu'il crache le morceau pour pouvoir l'enfermer. Quand il a avoué, elle c'est précipité dans le restaurant son colt à la main, prenant de court ses coéquipiers.

Jane venait de faire son entrée dans le restaurant dans une rage folle, elle s'approche de Corentin et s'adresse à lui qui n'a toujours pas remarqué sa présence.

- Alors Cory comme ça tu tentes de te faire passer pour un bon père pour mes enfants ?

- ja...Jay c'est impossible je t'ai tué.

Jane se rapproche un peu plus de Corentin les larmes aux yeux, lui déposant le colt près de la tempe.

- alors Cory, tu veux te faire ma femme après m'avoir violé, t'es qu'un fils de...

- Jane langage.

- pardon Mia.

- ha ha ha la grande Jane Rizzoli se fait maîtriser par une femme.

- ta gueule !

- Jane pose ton arme lui lance Frost.

- non Frost, je viens d'apprendre que ce mec que je considérais comme mon meilleur ami à une époque m'a violé, il a essayé de me tuer et il veut se faire ma femme, dis moi Frost si tu venais d'apprendre que ta sœur c'était faite violé et que tu avais ce déchet devant toi, tu ferais quoi ?

Sa main tremblait, ses larmes coulaient à profusion, Jane était au bord de commettre l'irréparable.

- la même chose que toi sûrement, mais moi j'ai pas une famille. Pense à la tienne.

Maura qui c'était faite silencieuse, tend son téléphone à Jane. Quelques minutes auparavant , elle avait contacté Angela et lui avait demander de mettre le haut parleur du téléphone devant ces enfants.

- Jane chérie c'est pour toi.

Jane attrape le téléphone , de sa main gauche et le bloque entre son oreille et son épaule. Elle replace son arme sur la tempe de l'homme en face d'elle. Les pleurs de ses enfants commençaient a se faire entendre dans le portable. Laissant tomber ces dernières barrières Jane s'adresse à eux.

- chuuuut bébés mama est là. Nonna est avec vous et je vais rentrer avec maman, je vous aimes tellement.

- ja...Janie chérie c'est bien toi.

- oui ´ma ne t'inquiètes pas je suis bien en vie et tout va bien. On t'expliquera tout en rentrant.

Elle retend le téléphone a sa femme et s'adresse une dernière fois a Corentin.

- tu as de la chance Cory, je tiens trop à ma famille. Comment as tu pu tuer Will. Korsak sort moi le de là avant que je ne répondes plus de moi.

Korsak s'approche dudit homme, lui passe les menottes et quitte le restaurant. Jane se retourne vers sa femme, les yeux embrumés.

- je..je suis désolé.

Elle ne laisse pas le temps a Maura de répondre qu'elle prend la fuite, mais Maura la rattrape à la hâte dans la rue.

- Jane ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me fuir, pas encore. On doit en parler.

- il y a rien a dire.

- non cette fois il est hors de question que tu t'éloignes de moi. Je dois savoir.

- tu veux savoir s'il y a une part de vérité dans tout ce qu'il t'a raconté c'est ça?

-oui je veux savoir.

-comme tu veux.

Elle s'assoit au bord du trottoir rejoint rapidement par Maura.

- l'histoire du " _Jane c'est tapé toute l'équipe_ ", c'est des conneries. Je ne suis sortie qu'avec Beth et ça n'a duré que quelques mois. Nous préférions rester amie. Je ne t'ai jamais trompé, comment j'aurais pu, toi mon seul véritable amour. Même par la plus grande tentation je ne pourrais pas céder, tu fais partie intégrante de moi, je vis pour toi, je me fous des autres femmes. Je ne veux que ton bonheur, et celui de nos enfants. En ce qui concerne le... La dernière partie de son histoire...je...

- ne te sens pas obligé mon cœur.

- j'en ai tellement souffert, tu dois savoir ça fait partie de moi. On venait de fêter la victoire , j'avais bu plus que de raison je dois l'avouer et au moment de rentrer je me suis faites accoster, mais je n'ai pas reconnu l'homme. Je me suis débattue mais j'ai perdu la bataille...les souvenirs de mon viol ne me sont revenus que trois jours plus tard, mais bien sur je ne savais toujours pas qui c'était. Je ne l'ai jamais raconté. Quelques mois plus tard j'ai étais prise de violentes douleurs dans le ventre. Je suis aller consulter et on m'a annoncé ma ...ma fausse couche, je venais de perdre le résultat de mon viol.

- oh mon dieu.., Jane as tu porter plainte.

- non, mais c'est ce qui m'a donné la force de devenir flic et d'être la femme que je suis aujourd'hui... Bébé rentrons je ne veux plus en parler.

- très bien, viens nos petits monstres doivent t'attendre et ta mère aussi. Elle a déjà du prévenir toute la brigade.

Nous nous levons et rejoignons la voiture de ma femme. Demain aller être une longue journée. Mais une chose est sûr ce soir je m'endormirais dans les bras de ma femme au fond de mon lit.

[...]

* * *

**Verdict. ?!**

**A très vite pour la suite. Plus que deux chapitres.**


	6. Aveux

**Coucou tout le monde. Merci pour vos Reviews. **

**voici la suite.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

[...]

Le trajet pour rentrer à la maison est assez rapide à peine 15 minutes. Maura respecte mon silence. J'ai vraiment une femme parfaite. Quartier de Bacon Hill , ma maison n'est plus qu'à quelques mètres, juste le temps pour moi de reprendre contenance. Il faut dire que les révélations ont été assez rudes.

Maur ´ s'engage dans l'allée de notre garage. Je peux déjà voir la moto de Frankie, ´ma a dû l'appeler. Tommy et Cavanaugh on aussi l'air d'êtres présents. Au moins j'aurais un peu de soutien de la part de Sean. Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne sens pas la voiture s'immobiliser. La main de Maura me ramène à l'instant T.

- chérie tu te sens comment ?

- je suis heureuse d'être là avec toi, même si ´ma va littéralement me tuer..

- je suis persuadée qu'Angéla, sera la mère la plus heureuse au monde de te retrouver. Elle a mal vécue, ces derniers jours. Et puis je suis là.

- alors allons y de suite, je suis pas sur d'y arriver sinon.

Elle m'embrasse chastement et nous sortons de la voiture. Nous sommes a présent devant la porte, un dernier souffle pour me donner du courage. Ma femme se tient derrière moi et me fait un sourire radieux. Je pose ma main sur la poignée, et pousse la porte pour rentrer chez moi.

[...]

Ma mère se tient dans le salon au côté de Sean, je peux voir mes frangins en train de boire mes bières, mes enfants ne sont pas là, en même temps vu l'heure qu'il est ils doivent déjà êtres au pays des bisounours.

- bonsoir tout le monde. Lance Jane.

- mon dieu Janie . Angéla n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle c'était jetée dans les bras de sa fille.

- maman, je suis désolé que t'es dû endurer ça.

- ne t'inquiètes pas, Sean m'a expliqué, je sais que c'était pour notre bien, je t'en veux de m'avoir fait ça mais je suis si heureuse que tu sois là. J'avais peur de devoir expliquer a tes enfants pourquoi leur mama les avaient laissé.

- merci ´ma.

- si tu savais comme je t'aime ma fille. Je pense qu'il serait préférable qu'on laisse les filles tranquilles, pour se soir. Et puis demain Sean doit faire la conférence de presse pour ton grand retour ma chérie. Aller tout le monde hop hop hop, dehors.

- merci ´ma. Heu chef j'aimerais te parler deux minutes en privé si cela est possible.

- bien sur.

Dehors sur la terrasse, Jane s'adresse a Cavanaugh.

- alors de quoi voulais tu me parler ?

- je...tu sais ce soir la conversation a était enregistré et certaines choses ont été dites.

- ça ne sortira pas du service,et le procès prévu est a huit clos.

- en faite j'aimerais si c'est possible que l'on ne l'utilise pas pour le procès.

- mais Jane, c'est l'ultime preuve, nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix.

- en faite...

Elle se met a pleurer a chaude larme.

- hey Janie, qu'est ce que tu as? Tu peux tout me dire tu le sais.

- chef c'est ...

- stop on est pas au bureau, il y a plus de chef, plus de hiérarchie, là je suis ton beau père. Jane tu sais bien que ça fait plus de 20 ans que je suis avec ta mère. Je t'ai toujours soutenue. Dis moi ma fille.

- je sais, et c'est toi qui m'a fait aimé la justice. Après la mort de mon père, tu as su rendre le sourire de ma mère , même si Tommy a mal tourné il est vrai que tu t'en ai bien tirer. Mais là tu vois même si je parle pas à mon chef, je dois parler à mon beau père, et je sais pas si je.. C'est dur, j'ai trente ans , j'ai honte de certaines choses.

- Janie chérie s'il te plaît parle moi.

- ne me juges pas.

- je t'écoutes.

- promets moi de ne pas en parler a maman, on va dire que ce soir les seules personnes au courant sont Frost, Korsak et Maur ´.

- tu as ma parole.

- tu..tu te souviens quand on a gagné le championnat.

- Ouai t'avais fait un home run de fou.

- le soir on a fêté la victoire. Je t'avais dis que je devais dormir chez Beth, mais tu vois on était plus ensembles et j'avais décider de rentrer à la maison. Le truc c'est que...

Les larmes commençaient a la gagner, mais elle se reprend

- ce soir là, j'ai étais agressé, c'était Corentin.

- pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit à l'époque. Je l'aurais arrêté et il aurait passé un sale quart d'heure.

- c'est parce qu'il m'a...je ne l'ai appris que ce soir, parce que je n'avais jamais vu son visage où du moins je ne m'en souvenais pas, c'est ce soir qu'il l'a avoué.

- tu sais ça ne fera qu'alourdir sa peine. Il t'a agressé, il y a 12 ans, et a tenté de te tuer il y a quelques jours. Il ne sortira pas de si tôt.

- Sean , il m'a...

- il l'a violé ce SALOP. Repris Maura qui avait bien vue que sa femme tournée autour du pot, et avait décidé de venir la soutenir.

- que.. Je... Jane, pendant 12 ans tu ne m'as rien dit. Je vais le tuer cette enfoiré.

Sean quitte la maison très en colère. On entend la voiture démarrer en trombe. Jane tombe en pleure dans les bras de sa femme.

- il me déteste, je l'ai déçu.

- non, ne t'inquiètes pas je suis sur qu'il n'en est rien. On ira lui parler demain avant l'interrogatoire . Vince m'a dit que c'était prévu à 9h après la conférence de presse. Alors d'ici là, je te propose un bon bain, un petit détour dans la chambre des jumeaux, et une bonne nuit de sommeil dans mes bras. Qu'en penses tu?

- j'en pense que j'ai de la chance d'avoir une femme comme toi. Je te mérites pas, tu mérites tellement mieux.

- j'ai la femme que je veux, une magnifique femme, personne ne serait capable de me rendre heureuse comme tu le fais. Tu es mon tout, je te l'ai déjà dis. Avec toi je suis complète. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur, de toute ma force, de tout mon corps. Alors mon amour partante.

- je te suis.

[...]

Après ce que viens de m'annoncer Jane , la colère s'empare de moi, je m'en veux de ne pas avoir pu la protéger. Je décide de partir directement pour le poste, ne passant même pas par la case maison qui ne se trouve qu'à 10 mètres de la porte d'entré de la maison conjugale des filles. J'envoie un simple texto à Angela lui faisant part d'une affaire urgente a régler. Arriver au poste, je vais directement aux bureaux des saisis, pour me saisir de l'enregistrement . Je suis assis dans mon bureau et passe en boucle la discussion. Mon estomac, se tord a chaque fois que j'entends ce petit con dire que Jane en redemandait. Je boue de l'intérieur littéralement. Je regarde l'heure il n'est que trois heures du matin. Je dois attendre jusqu'à 6 heures pour pouvoir l'interroger. Je dois trouver une solution pour qu'il avoue de lui même ce qui nous évitera d'utiliser l'enregistrement pour le procès. Je cherche, je cherche.. 4 h, je vois Vince arriver au bureau. Je sors du mien et l'appel.

- Korsak, j'ai besoin de toi.

- tu veux un café chef ?

- s'il te plaît.

Korsak arrive enfin dans mon bureau, deux cafés en main.

- je t'écoutes Sean que puis je faire pour toi ?

- que fais tu si tôt au bureau ?

- je n'arrivais pas a dormir après cette soirée. Il c'est dit des choses et j'ai peur pour Jane qu'elle encaisse mal la chose ou que sa vie soit étalée dans les journaux.

- tu te rends compte de ce qu'il lui a fait , tu sais bien que Jane est comme ma fille, je.. Ça me met hors de moi. Je vais lui refaire sa face. Il a abusé d'elle, la mise enceinte, et elle a enduré tout ça seule. Je veux qu'il paye et cher.

- je te comprends, écoute on a qu'à le forcer a tout nous avouer, comme ça on n'a plus besoin de l'enregistrement.

- j'ai pensé à ça mais comment tu veux qu'on fasse?

- j'ai mon idée.

[...]

6h salle d'interrogatoire.

- je veux parler en présence de mon avocat.

- écoute moi bien lui dit Sean. Tu vas faire tes aveux sur ce que tu as fais au lieutenant Rizzoli il y a 12 ans, tu vas également confesser le meurtre de ton pote William Conti et tu vas enfin dire que tu as essayé de la tuer en la renversant.

- et pourquoi je ferais ça ?

- parce que je te le demandes gentiment .

- je me souviens de vous, je vous voyez quand ont étaient gamins, vous vous tapiez sa mère.

- qui est aujourd'hui ma femme depuis 18 ans. Moi aussi je me souviens de toi, déjà a l'époque tu craquais sur Jane.

- pourquoi vouloir les aveux alors que vous avez tout enregistrer?

- parce que je veux tes aveux là tout de suite.

- je comprends, vous ne voulez pas que tout le monde sache que la petite lieutenant belle fille du commandant du BPD à était une trainée.

Le coup de poing de Sean est parti se loger directement dans la mâchoire du trentenaire.

- répète encore une fois que ma fille est une trainée et tu ne sors pas en vie de cette salle.

- vous là, vous êtes témoin il m'a cogné.

- ha bon je n'ai rien vu. Repris Vince d'une voix étrangement calme. Tu sais les caméras sont éteintes. Écoutes on va pas tourner autour du pot pendant des mois. Dis moi tu connais Paddy Doyle?

- bien sur le parrain de la pègre qui est mort l'année dernière.

- tu sais donc qu'il avait une fille ?

- Ouai vaguement. Pourquoi me parler d'un cadavre?

- parce qu'il se trouve que c'était le père du docteur Isles, tu sais la femme de Jane que tu as essayer de te taper.

- je vois pas où vous voulais en venir.

- c'est très simple, si tu fais tes aveux là tout de suite, on te protégera des hommes de Doyle, qui sont en prison et que tu risques de rencontrer. Même après la mort de Doyle , ils restent très loyaux envers la progéniture de leur ancien chef. Je dirais que si tu refuses, tu ne tiendras pas une journée avec ces gorilles.

- ok. Admettons que j'acceptes.

- tu auras une protection rapproché.

- ça marche.

- alors voilà comment on va procéder. Il est maintenant 7h30 on va dire que tu as demandé a nous parler sans ton avocat, et avant l'heure prévu de ton interrogatoire, une soudaine envie de te confesser. Tu diras qu'il y a 12 ans tu as agressé sexuellement le lieutenant Rizzoli, que tu as tué il y'a cinq jours William Conti et que tu as tenté de tué a nouveau Rizzoli en la renversant avec ta voiture. Tu demandes a être jugé sur la base de tes aveux, ce qui signifie qu'il n'y aura pas de procès, le juge décidera directement de la durée de ta peine. La réputation du lieutenant Rizzoli n'est pas entaché et tu t'évites une mort lente et douloureuse par les mains des hommes de Doyle.

- c'est bon allumer les caméras.

[...]

6h30, le réveil sonne. Je me retourne et fais face à ma femme. Ses paupières sont toujours closes , la beauté de ma femme m'assaille de toutes émotions. Et mes larmes coulent. Elle se réveille et me fait un sourire à s'en damner.

- coucou mon cœur. Lui dit la brune

- coucou chérie.

- bien dormi ?

- oui et toi.. Tu as pleuré ? tout vas bien Jane?

- oui, je suis juste heureuse.

Elle se rapproche de moi et dépose ses douces lèvres sur les miennes. Le baiser, doux devient vite une nécessité. Sa langue me caresse tendrement , mes lèvres s'entrouvrent en réponse. Le combat pour la domination m'est perdu d'avance. J'adore quand ma femme prend les devants. Ses mains me font me coller davantage a son corps brûlant de désir. Normalement dans ces moments là je reprends le contrôle, mais aujourd'hui ma main me rappelle que celle ci est toujours en convalescence. Je la laisse faire. Sa bouche glisse doucement de mes lèvres à mon oreille ou elle me murmure " _j'ai tellement envie de toi, si tu savais l'effet que tu me fais_". Ces paroles m'envoient directement au paradis, a partir de ce moment je commence à ne plus répondre de moi. Sa langue glisse de plus en plus sur mon corps laissant au passage une douce brûlure. Là je sais que je suis à ma place, je me laisse aller. Quand ma femme arrive sur mon intimité, je sens que je ne suis pas loin, je la sens joueuse aujourd'hui, elle me titille, avant d'accéder a ma demande, enfonçant lentement sa langue en moi. Je défaille sous ses coups experts. Après quelques minutes, elle remplace sa chaude langue par deux doigts qui m'emmènent au septième ciel. Elle remonte doucement vers mes lèvres et m'embrasse tendrement me permettant par la même occasion de me goûter.

- bonjour ma douce. Me dit elle, d'une voix suave.

- bonjour toi. J'adore quand tu me réveilles de la sorte...

Le baby phone se met a grésiller signe qu'il est maintenant tant de se lever. La journée commence sous de bonnes augures.

[...]

* * *

**Qu'en pensez vous ? Reviews ?**

**que pense qu'il y aura en faite deux ou trois chapitres de plus.**

**A très vite**

**T.**


	7. Final

**Coucou tout le monde . Merci pour vos Reviews. Ce dernier chapitre est dédié à Lee Thompson Young, qui m'a fait rêvé quand j'avais treize quatorze ans avec sa série jett Jackson. J'ai étais très choqué par sa mort. RIP Lee.**

**bonne lecture a tous**.

* * *

[...]

Cette journée avait définitivement bien commencée, j'avais retrouvé mes enfants , ma femme , mon chez moi . Bien sur j'étais toujours en arrêt mais ce matin allait avoir lieu l'interrogatoire de Corentin et je tenais a être présente. J'aimerais qu'il paye pour ce qu'il m'a fait et pour la mort de Will. Je stress à l'idée que tout la brigade soit au courant mais si c'est le seul moyen alors je devrais faire face en espérant que mon équipes me soutiendrait. Je suis en train de donner les bibis à mes enfants quand ma femme arrive près de nous et m'embrasse dans le cou faisant rire aux éclats mon petit Aaron.

- tout va bien chérie ?

- oui, je stress pour après mais ça va aller. Ton café est prêt.

- mmm. Tu es un ange. Vas te préparer, je vais finir avec les jumeaux, et si t'as besoin d'aide crie de toute tes forces et j'arriverais.

- Nan ça va aller maur ´ ,ma mère ne devrait plus tarder. Je fonce.

**DRING DRING**

- Isles...umm..quand ça? C'est pas possible j'arrive tout de suite.

Je venais de refaire mon entrée dans la cuisine quand le visage de ma femme c'est fermé et ses larmes ont commencé a couler.

- hey Maura qu'est ce qui ne va pas.

- une nouvelle affaire.

- c'est si grave que ça?

- faut que tu sois forte Jane, Il faut que tu viennes avec moi.

- qu'est ce qui se passe.

- c'est Frost..

- bonjour les filles, il fait une de ces chaleurs dehors, bonjour mes petits monstres, nonna est là. Heu Jane, Maura tout va bien?

- on doit y aller ´ ma, a toute.

Les filles se dirigent à la hâte à l'appartement de Frost. L'endroit grouille de flic. Le camion de coroner est déjà présent. Jane attrape la main de sa femme, ce qu'elle ne fait jamais sur les lieux d'un crime mais là, en voyant le coroner elle sent toute sa force quitter son corps.

- Maur ´ que fait le coroner devant l'immeuble de Frost.

- je... Je t'ai dit que c'était Frost .. Mais c'est pas lui qui m'a appelé.

- je veux pas savoir la suite.

Alors qu'ont se dirigent vers l'entrée, Korsak et Cavanaugh descendent.

- fais moi le rapport, Vince je veux ça pour mercredi au plus tard.

- ça marche, je vais appeler sa mère.

Cavanaugh embrasse Jane sur le haut du crâne.

-Sois forte ma chérie, on se voit tout à l'heure pour la confé s'en va.

- salut les filles, Maura c'est pas très beau là haut. Comment tu te sens Jane ?

- ça va jusqu'à qu'on m'explique ce qu'il se passe ici. Vince dis moi, Maura ne m'a rien dit d'explicite, ce qui est super rare chez ma femme.

Tout en montant dans l'ascenseur Korsak s'adresse a Jane.

- comme tu voudras. La victime est un homme noir né le 1 septembre 1984 à Columbus, répondant au nom de Barold dit Barry Frost, détective au BPD au service de la crim, numéro de bagde V814. Je suis désolé Jane.

- mais... Il allait bien hier que c'est il passait.

Se tournant vers sa femme.

- chérie c'est mon coéquipier , tu as deux heures pour me dire de quoi il est mort.

- ça marche.

- je... Korsak ramène moi au poste s'il te plaît je voudrais voir l'interrogatoire de Corentin.

- pas de souci.

Elle se retourne une dernière fois vers sa femme et l'embrasse chastement.

- chérie je t'en prie trouve ce qu'il c'est passé. On se voit après.

Dans la voiture Korsak venait de me raconter que l'interrogatoire avait déjà eu lieu sous la demande du prévenu. Je n'arrive pas a comprendre. Vince continue en me disant que les aveux ayant étaient fait l'enregistrement de hier soir serait placé sous scellé dans les affaires classés ou disparaîtrait on ne sait où. Je le coupe trop de question me taraude.

- Vince? Qu'est ce que tu as vu chez Frost?

- Jane...

- s'il te plaît.

- Jason, le concierge a téléphoné en disant qu'il avait entendu un coup de feu au deuxième étage , il a tenté de joindre Frost sachant qu'il était flic, mais personne n'a répondu, il a donc appelé la BPD et quand j'ai entendu l'adresse de Frost j'ai pris l'appel. Quand je suis arrivé on m'a dit que le coup de feu avait été entendu au numéro 22 là il n'y avait plus de doute. Ton frère était sur place aussi, il avait entendu l'appel et c'etait précipité. Aux premières constations il s'agit d'une mort par balle. Je ne veux pas m'avancer plus, il faut attendre les analyses de ta femme.

- et merde, regarde tout ces journalistes.

- ils sont là pour la conférence. Cavanaugh va leur expliquer ta soudaine résurrection et leur faire part de la mort de Frost.

[...]

Finalement la mâtiné avait été mouvementé. Apprendre la mort de mon coéquipier m'a quelque peu secoué, surtout que d'après les résultats de Maura il s'agirait d'un suicide par arme à feu. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il a poussé a faire ça, il avait l'air bien dans sa peau, s'il avait eu un problème il m'en aurait sûrement parlé. Je suis tellement triste, je pensais qu'on formait tous plus ou moins une famille. Mon retour a quand même était accueilli mais j'avoue que sans Barry c'est un peu amer, son bureau contre le mien reste définitivement vide. Je ne jugerais pas son acte, j'ai failli moi aussi le faire quand j'avais 18 ans mais je n'ai pas eu le courage ou la lâcheté tout dépend de ce que l'on pense de passer à l'acte.

En tout cas pour moi il reste un homme fort et courageux, aimable, serviable , joviale. C'est un homme qui va grandement me manquer.

Ma femme me sort de mes pensées.

- chérie, tu viens on rentre.

- oui ma puce j'arrive.

Nous arrivons chez nous, ma mère nous a préparé le repas, elle me prend dans les bras et me dit d'être forte. Elle embrasse ma femme et mes enfants et repart dans sa maison.

j'ai envie de me changer les idées et décide de jouer avec mes petits bouts. Ils commencent a dire quelques mots et ça me fait vraiment chaud au coeur.

- mama manque moi dit le petit

- vi moi auchi.

Je les prends dans mes bras et me dit que j'ai vraiment de la chance de les avoir.

[...]

Aujourd'hui sont les funérailles de mon ami et collègue Barry Frost. Sa mère Camille est dans tout ces états, j'essaie de la soutenir, en vain. L'amiral Frost n'a pas daigné venir, après tout ce n'est que son fils comme il a si bien dit. Toute la brigade est présente. La main de ma femme est chaleureusement dans la mienne. Bien que tout le monde sache que nous sommes épouses, on ne s'était jamais vraiment montré devant la brigade, mais aujourd'hui je m'en fou du quand dira t'on. Je suis triste et j'ai besoin de ma femme pour passer cette sale épreuve. Encore une de plus. Mais nous devons faire face tous ensemble, même si personne n'a réellement compris pourquoi, pourquoi il n'est plus là. La cérémonie est très belle et une fois terminée nous nous retrouvons tous au durty boire une dernière bière en l'honneur de notre ami.

Les jours passent, Corentin à était condamné a trente ans de réclusion criminelle, pour plusieurs chefs d'accusation. Je recommence a vivre. J'ai repris du service il y a peine 15 jours, il faut dire que trois mois sans travaillé ça a était très dure pour moi, pour Maura aussi a vrai dire, je lui en ai fait voire de toutes les couleurs, mais bon j'ai aussi profité de mes enfants et ça je ne regrettes pas une seconde. Je n'ai pas encore réellement le droit de me servir de mon arme , du moins pas tant que je n'ai pas vu le psychologue et le médecin du travail. J'ai rendez vous aujourd'hui , d'ailleurs je ne devrais sûrement pas tarder. Au moment oú je me lève de ma chaise mon portable vibre et je regarde avec un grand sourire le nom de ma femme apparaître a l'écran.

- Jane arrête de sourire comme ça on dirait une gamine de quinze ans qui se fait courtiser. Lui dit Korsak.

- certes j'ai un peu plus de trente ans mais je craque toujours autant devant les textes de ma femme.

- une chose est sur je veux revoir la vrai Rizzoli cette après midi. Le remplaçant de Frost doit arriver , faut que tu le mettes au plis.

- ok, je dois y aller a tout à l'heure.

Les différents entretiens se sont relativement bien passés, il est midi j'ai une faim de loup je rejoins ma femme a la cafétéria de la brigade. Je la vois elle est déjà installé et parle au téléphone. Je m'assois , l'embrasse sur le haut du crâne et m'assoie.

- ´ma deux formules s'il te plaît.

- bien sur Jane.

Maura raccroche le téléphone me sourit, ce sourire qui me fait tant perdre les pédales, et s'adresse a moi.

- je ne sais plus où donner de la tête. Le nouvel assistant n'est pas vraiment à la hauteur. Il me tarde vraiment que Suzy revienne de son congé maternité. Il commence tout et ne finirait rien et tu sais comment j'aime travailler..

- hey chérie calme toi, si tu veux je vais descendre lui expliquer deux trois choses.

- non ça ira, mais tu sais il a osé dire que la vie n'était toujours pas expliqué que la science n'était pas tout, sérieusement tu le crois ça?

- non vraiment ?

- tu te moques de moi n'est ce pas.

- un petit peu ma chérie juste un peu.

- grrr lieutenant Rizzoli, vous ne perdez rien pour attendre.

- c'est Rizzoli- Isles chère docteur Isles- Rizzoli.

- c'est vrai tu as vraiment décidé d'utiliser mon nom au travail, je pensais qu'ici tu voulais rester la grande détective Rizzoli, celle où son nom travaille pour elle.

- la vie est trop courte et je n'ai pas honte de dire que je suis mariée à la plus belle et la plus intelligente, médecin légiste en chef du Massachusetts .

Nous rigolons un moment, tout en finissant notre repas. Il est 14 heures, on vient de nous appeler pour un nouvelle affaire. Korsak nous rejoint en bas.

- aller les filles c'est pour Vince.

- on arrive Korsak.

Nous sommes encore dans la voiture quand Korsak me dit que le nouveau est déjà sur place. Nous arrivons sur les lieux du crime.

- inspecteur, qu'avons nous? Demande Jane.

- bonjour lieutenant , homme blanc la cinquantaine retrouvé mort il y a environ 10 minutes. J'ai établi le périmètre en vous attendant.

- merci. Dites vous n'auriez pas vu un nouveau de la crim, il était censé être ici.

- si il est là bas, il n'a pas supporté la vue du sang et est parti vomir.

- merci.

- hey Korsak en dirais du déjà vu tu ne crois pas.

- si j'avoue un petit jeune black qui ne supporte pas la vue du sang.

- Frost nous envoie un clin d'œil.

En voyant ces futurs coéquipiers arriver e jeune homme s'essuie et leur fait face.

- lieutenant Rizzoli, capitaine Korsak , docteur Isles, je suis désolé que vous me trouviez dans cet état mais a vrai dire je ne supporte pas vraiment la vue du sang.

- on a connu ça avec ton prédécesseur, ton nom s'il te plaît?

- heu pardon je suis le détective Barry Cold.

- vraiment.

Je me retourne vers Vince .

- sérieux Vince tu y crois toi après Barry Frost, on a droit a Barry Cold. Si ça ce n'est pas un coup du destin dis moi ce que c'est.

- exact. Bienvenue dans l'équipe Cold . Repris l'homme.

- merci .

Voyant que le jeune homme lorgné dangereusement sur la légiste qui déjà était en train de travailler Jane repris dans un petit sourire qu'on lui connait bien.

- Cold je te prierais de dire a tes yeux de regarder autre chose de la sorte.

- mais lieutenant , c'est qu'elle est vraiment... Vous voyez quoi.

- non dis moi.

- elle est bonne quoi.

A l'entente de ces mots Korsak éclate de rire et s'adresse a moi.

- n'y va pas trop fort quand même, il me fait ânes et à Frost.

- t'inquiètes je lui souhaites la bienvenue façon Rizzoli.

Je me retourne pour faire face a mon nouveau coéquipier.

- écoutes Cold, je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi, mais la seule personne qui a le droit de faire ça ici c'est moi, car la belle et magnifique femme que tu mattes n'est autre que ma femme, et je suis vraiment vraiment jalouse.

Pour appuyer ces dires , elle part vers sa femme qui vient d'ordonner le transfert de la victime à la morgue, elle lui donne un tendre baiser.

- Jane voyons nous sommes au travail.

- je sais mais c'était juste pour montrer a notre nouvel arrivant que tu es à moi.

Elle sourit m'embrasse rapidement , salue mon nouveau coéquipier et s'en va. Je me rapproche de lui et lui dis.

- tu vois elle est à moi.

- rien ne dit qu'elle ne pourra pas être a moi lance le jeune homme.

Korsak qui entend tout ce qu'il se passe a peur que Jane perde son sang froid et décide d'appeler la légiste.

- docteur Isles- Rizzoli ?

- oui capitaine Korsak.

- quand aurons nous les résultats.

- d'ici une heure ou deux.

- merci on se voit plus tard.

- bien sur. Heu Jane.

- oui Maur ´ .

- je vois bien que tu sympathises avec ton nouveau coéquipier mais je viens d'avoir un appel et Alessia est malade, tu pourrais la récupérer au passage et la déposer à la garderie de la brigade. Je vais pas pouvoir Le faire.

- bien sur . A tout à l'heure.

- Vince je te ramènes vu que Jane va récupérer la petite, et que je suppose que le petit nouveau va la suivre.

- bien sur Maura.

Je me retourne et regarde le nouveau, avant de monter en voiture.

- ça ne te déranges pas qu'on fasse un détour je présume.

- non bien sur.

- écoutes je ne voudrais pas que toi et moi on démarre du mauvais pied. Désolé mais tu me rappelles tellement mon ancien coéquipier. Tu sais je le taquinais tout le temps.

- il y a pas de mal. Excusez moi pour tout a l'heure.

- c'est oublié. On arrive, tu vas avoir la chance de rencontrer mes enfants.

- cool.

Une fois de retour à la brigade j'y ai déposé non pas un mais mes deux enfants qui étaient malades, heureusement la garderie était vide. J'ai prévenue ´ma et suis descendue a la morgue pour prévenir ma femme.

La journée c'est finalement bien passé avec le petit nouveau. Je pense que tout ira mieux a partir de maintenant.

18h, Alors que je m'apprête a descendre pour rejoindre ma femme et mes enfants afin de rentrer à la maison , mon téléphone sonne.

- Rizzoli & Isles... Très bien j'arrive.

Eh oui le crime n'attends pas.

[...]

* * *

**J'espère que vous aurez apprécié ma fic.**

**un épilogue est prévu je le posterais sûrement jeudi ou vendredi.**

**merci a tous de m'avoir suivie.**

**on se retrouve bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures.**

**A très vite.**

**T.**


End file.
